Who is AM15234?
by angel1770
Summary: DELETERS? SETH,TY? AM15234? The Zoo? find out what this is all about, who they are and how max and the flock tie into all of this.
1. the zoo?

I have lived here since I was born. At least that is what they tell me.

They call me Am15234, pronounced… A, m, fifteen, twenty three, four, I have blond hair, and blue eyes, and from what I've heard over the years, I'm 13yrs old. But, I don't call my self Am15234. No, I'm Amber, and my one soul plan... to escape from here, and later destroy this place, saving everyone who is like me.

**chapter,1- The end is only the beginning**

2 deleters grabbed me, and the cage I was in, throwing me onto a cart. Yes, I did say deleters. Deleters are humans that were injected with lion genes into their human embryos. This makes them half human, half lion...all predators. Blood lust for experiments, and never afraid to die.

They wheeled me into a room. It only had 2 windows that lead outside and one door that lead outside also... or so I thought. I lifted my head and saw 5 other experiments being wheeled in for testing.

You see, this place is called "the zoo." Why, might you ask, because of all the other weird experiments here? Personally I think they should have called it "the circus." At least that would have made more sense.

They kidnapped people of all ages and sizes, Turn them into their "little experiments", injecting them with genes of ever creature know to man. Most of the "experiments" don't make it passed infancy. The ones that do, they bring to big rooms; they call "E.P.E.RS" EXPERIMENT-PHYSICAL-EVALUATION-ROOMS or P.E. rooms. Personally I call it hell.

The people who work here call each other 'Scientists' psh, yea right more like freaks of nature. Well, one day a guy was washing all the white lab coats they all ways use and some how they came out deep red. Because of this everyone in the cell room I sleep in, call them **'Red Coats.'**

Still in my cage I and the other 5 were wheeled into the center of the room. Deleters surrounded us.

All 5 of the experiments here I knew. I didn't know their names but I saw them all the time, unless they were taken to be tested on, in our cell.

All of the deleters morphed. Their long fangs dripping with saliva. They were all covered with brown fur, claws, and looked like lions walking on 2 feet, except for their human eyes. All of them were hungry. Hungry for blood. Our blood.

The deleters who pushed our cages out into the field stepped back, a grin on his face. In his hand was a remote control. In a liquid voice, he said, "Well give you all a 10 second start," and then the door to what I thought was freedom opened, and turned out to be a maze.

"If you live, and manage to find the exit. There will be a door that if opened will lead to your so called **'freedom', **he said. Then all the doors to the cages opened by them self's and we all crawled out.

"One", he started counting.

"10 seconds…I suggest you…ummm…run?"

By then, I and the others were out of there. They ran behind me, 2 of them on weak legs. 4 of us were incredibly fast, and the ones that were to slow were carried. 5 minutes later… we reached a fork in the maze, and 3 of the experiments…2 girls and 1 boy ran to the left, 2 boys fallowed me to the right. Then the Deleters reached the other three, which ran left… right into a dead end.

You could hear their screams. Bloody murder screams. I started crying, but never made a noise. I knew that was their worst mistake. The screams went on for what years. I heard ripping a gashing from their skin, and I just wanted them to stop, stop screaming. I couldn't stand the screaming. Then I heard what I feared most… ugh…ugh…ugh one by one, and then more laughing and chomping. I knew that the deleters were eating there raw bodies which made me only run faster.

"Hey, I know you," one of the tall experiments said.

"Well, my names Seth… if we live maybe we can become friends." He had brown hair, and deep mysterious purple eyes.

"I'm Ty." Said the shorter one, by one inch. He had dirty blond hair and black eyes.

Out of all 6 of us, experiments. Only the three of us were still alive, set, me, and Ty.

We turned a corner, only to run right into a wall of thorns. (Wonder why they put those there?) My arms and legs were tangled in the bush. The wall was about 6 feet deep. Thor ns were driven into my flesh and tore at the rag that covered me.

If there was a way…if there was a chance…I wouldn't let myself or the 2 boys die. I wouldn't let us be killed for the sake of a sick sport!!

We dug thru the thorn wall trying to get to the other before the deleters caught up to us. My lungs ached, and it felt as though a Red Coat had stuck an oversized scalpel in my side. Finally we got out of the tangled thorns, and were on the run again.

Twenty minutes later…

**Cliffeee… hope you liked it R&R to tell me if you want me to trash it or add more to it!!**


	2. Bob? here? why?

**Twenty minutes later:**

I still had no idea were I was, and I felt utterly panicked.

Although I had no point of reference, no familiarity with anything I was experiencing, and still I was faced with the unimaginable reality that a tortuous death seemed curtain.

We ran left, right, right, left. I felt extremely weak, and we could now hear the deleters getting closer.

I and the two boys turned left and I thought for sure it would be a dead end. Instead we turned right into the exit door, and I was screaming with absolute joy that we found it.

While we were celebrating one of the girl experiments we thought was eaten alive ran right at us, and ran threw the door without even saying a word to us. We immediately followed her, when we saw the deleters 30ft behind her, and we locked the door behind us.

I fell on the floor, and as I layed there on the floor of that cell, I felt extremely sleepy. I lifted up my head, and began to look around. Immediately I realized that we four were not alone in this cell.

"Hello experiments, 99820, 99821, 99823, and 99822." the voice came from a person i knew too well. What he was doing here though was a mystery to me.

"Bob!!" I spat out with venom in my voice. Bob was the one who pretended to care about us for a while. I thought he died the last time he tried to let us free, and now he stands in front of us all fine and dandy. I could never trust him especially now because he was acting he usually evil self. I mean please, experiments? He is so evil, only red coats ever call us experiments. Not to mention he has never called us experiments except for now.

"Yes, its nice to se you again experiment 99823 or... should I say Amber?" he said. Ok, that is official I am totally changing my name! My brother wanted me to change it, but now he's dead. He dead in the same obstacle course I just escaped from.

"What do you want?" I said, mustering all my anger into that one sentence.

"Well, amber..." he started to say when I cut him off.

"No one calls me that but my friends, and your not one of them!" I screamed at him.

"Alright 99823, I want to try to help you escape.'The Redcoats' here as you call them, planned to kill all 6 of you but seemed only to kill 2 out of all of you. They thought that you all would die in maze, but I knew you wouldn't. Don't ask me why I am helping you, I have my reasons. I'll just tell you that unlikely people will help you along the way on your unlikely journey."

"Ok...so how do you plan to get us out?" I asked. I knew some of what he said was like a puzzle, and this was probably just another stupid test, but even if it is I would rather escape and get to see the world then stay here.

seeing the world Bob talked about , how the sky looked and what grass was, even If he did it to tortured me I would hold on to his words of the world outside of this Zoo to like gold.

"Well, I wont tell you my plan, but just know that... you need to be up and ready to leave at 12:00 at night. If your not awake they will definitely kill you tomorrow, because they consider you all failed experiments." Bob stated. Then he got up hit a black button on the wall I hadn't noticed before, and 2 deleters came in, and dragged us to are cell room, and threw us into are cages.

**30 minutes later:**

"Sasha?" I asked the girl whose name I learned, because of Jeb.

"Yea Amber?" she asked in a scarred innocent 6 yr. old voice.

"Umm...Sasha could you not call me amber anymore? I'm changing it to something else because my brother wanted me to, but now he's dead and I wanna make his one wish he ever had except for leaving this hell hole true.

"Uh, ok. What would you want me to call you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, Sasha I would like my name to be..."

**Cliffeee hope you liked it. R&R and tell me what you think Amber's name should be changed to!! You choose so have fun with it and I might pick one of your ideas. Hey you never know next chapter you could be looking at Amber's name being your idea for the rest of the story!!**


	3. Asami,escaping, and vents?

**Hi waz-up all my reviewers I liked to give a big shout out to all of you guys!!**

aviator301**, **RiderAlex**, **SilverAngel1234**, and **imachrismoose... **you all rule and thanks for all the advice!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Uh, ok. What would you want me to call you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, Sasha I would like my name to be Asami. It means morning beauty, my brother called me that when he was little, and he called me he's only morning beauty." I smiled at all the thoughts I had of him giggling at me in the morning and telling me I was he's only morning beauty. That very same day they took him out of the cage we shared and they killed him.

"Uh, ok Asami. I like it. It suits you and you are my morning beauty." Then she started to giggle and then she laughed hysterically.

"Oh yea if I wasn't in a cage right now you would be looking at a tickle fight!!" I said. And then we both started laughing, it had been so long since I had laughed like this. It felt good but was cut short when Bob walked in and handed me a watch.

"You have one hour, good luck." and he disappeared into the shadows of the cell out the door and down the hall.

"Ahh, just when we were having fun he has to ruin it." Sasha complained.

"Well, we better get some sleep while we can." I said, putting on my mom face again.

**One hour later:**

I woke up to the sound of banging and yelling. I looked at my watch and it was 1 minute tell 12:00pm. Ohmg! We got to get out of here!!

"Sasha, Ty, Seth. Get up come on we have one minute until 12:00pm and we have to go!" I yelled/whispered at them.

"Uhh...ok" and they slowly started to get up, and... Well we really didn't have to get anything ready because we don't own anything.

"First, do any of you know how to pick a lock?" I asked.

"Yea, I do me also can make bombs." Ty said.

"Ok, Ty you pick your lock and then get us out. I'm gonna try to come up with a plan with Seth."

"All right." and Ty was off working on the lock on he's cage like crazy. I turn my body to the left and look at Seth. Ty was above me and Sasha was at right of me.

"Seth, you got any ideas?" I asked.

"yea, after you and Sasha fell asleep I did a 360 in my cage, while I was looking around I found that there is a vent up above us, and if we stand on some of these empty cages we can reach it, and clime r with out being seen, and hopefully not heard.

"Great, but now that you mention it there is no other experiment in this room but us. There used to be at least 15 others. I'm guessing the moved them or killed them."

"I'm gonna vote for...their dead." Seth said sarcastically.

"Yea." I muttered. Then I heard a clunk up above my head.

"Dudes, I'm out."

"Great, and while your celebrating could you happen to get us out?" Sasha whispered.

"Na, I never going to let you out." he said sarcastically. 5 minutes later we were all out and in the vents crawling with are bare feet barely making a pin drop noise.

We had been in the vents for what seemed forever but only 5 minutes had pasted by. Then as we were passing by I hear screaming. Not the agonizing screaming but a angry kind of screaming.

"You idiot! You couldn't take care of 4 stupid mutant tell tomorrow! There was a reason we needed them destroyed you know. If they get any powers and get out it is likely that Maximum Ride will find them and if she does one of those experiments alone could have the power to destroy this entire place! Now, find them!!" the lady below us screamed.

"Seth..."I whispered, but it was to late he put he's entire weight on the vent and it broke from under him.

"Bob get the erasers their up in the vents!" she screamed. Dozens of erasers piled in, and started shooting at us form the vents. Then the old piping fell apart, and all the erasers pulled out there tranquilizers and shout us all. The last thing I remember is the woman saying..."wait don't kill them I want tests done, and their memory erased I have another plan of these experiments." then I passed out.

OooOOOooo what's going to happen next? R&R and I'll tell you!!


	4. the new shipment

"Bob get the erasers their up in the vents!" she screamed. Dozens of erasers piled in, and started shooting at us form the vents. Then the old piping fell apart, and all the erasers pulled out there tranquilizers and shout us all. The last thing I remember is the woman saying..."wait don't kill them I want tests done, and their memory erased I have another plan of these experiments." then I passed out.

**OooOOOooo what's going to happen next? R&R and I'll tell you!!**

**hi ya!! welcome to my 3rd chappie**

**Disclaimer: i own Seth, all the other characters I've created. i don't own anything that belongs to James. (mlaaah) **

**SETH: "You don't own me!"**

**ME: do to!!**

**SETH: do not!!**

**ME: want me to kill you in this chapter?**

**SETH: uh... OK you own me I sware you do!!**

**ME: I thought so!! (Hee, hee, hee) giggle!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3-- a new experiance, and unexpected visitor

"I don't understand. why is it taking so long fir it to lose it's memory?" the women asked, standing over a hypodermic chamber that was being pumped with gas.

"I dont know mam, but all the others seem to go threw it quit nice. the one called... Sasha only took 1 year, Ty only took 1 year, and Seth took 1 year, but this one they call...Asami, but she is expected to take at least 2 more years making her at least 15 years old." Bob reported.

"Good. the only thing I don't understand is why she changed her name to a Japanese name. do you think she knows she's in Japan?" she asked.

"Negative Director, she has never even stepped out side these doors. her little dead brother gave her that name." Bob said.

"Alright, have them already for shipment to these coordinates in one year, and i'll take care of the rest." the director said.

"umm... ok. so Seth is going to...colorado, Ty is going to Utah, Sasha is going to... Montana, and Asami is going to be in Colorado also. Wait... she is going to be in Colorado to? It also says they are going to be in the same city...Lafayette."

"yes, they would'nt be in the same area if it were'nt for everyone who is going to pretend to be their parents work here. the people who volanteered just happen to live close to each other." she said.

"well... alright i'll have them ready and there in at least a 2 year period." and with that Bob walked out the door.

**cliffffeeeeeeee ha ha ha ha!! (giggle) you al have to review before I add another chapter!! sry its sooo short but i could'nt think about what else to add**


End file.
